balloon_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Kitty World
Hello Kitty World (ハローキティワールド) is a video game for the Famicom (known as the Nintendo Entertainment System outside of Japan), which was produced by Character Soft (a subsidiary of Sanrio) and Mario Co. Ltd (a joint venture between Nintendo and Dentsu). Gameplay The game is very similar to Balloon Kid; a game which was never released in Japan at the time until the release of Balloon Fight GB in 2000 for the "Nintendo Power" cartridge writing service, except that Hello Kitty takes the place of Alice, Mimmy (Hello Kitty's sister) takes the place of Samm and Tippy (a bear with a crush on Hello Kitty) takes the place of Jim. My Melody's best friend Flat the mouse also appears, and there are various design changes too. Some of the music in this game is ported from Balloon Kid, but the music that plays during Bonus Stages is different. Stages Each stage has an icon based on an object. Stage 1: Flower (see Pencilvania) Bonus Stage: Strawberry (there is a possibility this is inspired by the 1962 Sanrio strawberry brand, later revived in 2010) Stage 2: Mushroom (see Forest) Stage 3: Airplane (see Sea A) Stage 4: Whale (see Whale) Stage 5: Umbrella (see Sea B) Stage 6: Snowman (see Northern Sea) Stage 7: Mouse (see Cave) Stage 8: Hat (see Secret Base) Changes * Most enemies and background graphics have been altered to fit with Sanrio artists' art styles. * The Game Boys which were used to access the Bonus Stage have been replaced with Strawberry Panels. * The sound of flapping your hands is now higher-pitched. * The ceiling of each stage is now made of a checkerboard of plain tiles and tiles with the stage's icon. * Bonus Stages now have even ceilings and visible walls which have pictures of strawberries on them. The background features a starry sky with a constellation that resembles Hello Kitty. The ground has been replaced with clouds, and the pipes are now gray instead of green as they appear in Balloon Fight GB. * The faces on the trees in the Forest (now the Mushroom stage) are gone, along with the wolves that appeared near the end of the stage. Apples appear in in the trees, although they are only in the background. * Wacka Wacka Wolf's face is slightly different, and is overall more blueish than in Balloon Fight GB. There are extra platforms in the boss arena to account for the extra screen width. * The Hula Dancers in the background of Sea A/Airplane are removed, and the word "FIGHT" on the blimps has been replaced with the word "KITTY". The blimps are also white instead of yellow. The whale's eye is larger, and has an eyebrow. * Sea B/Umbrella's music is now the same music as Forest/Mushroom instead of the music from City/Flower. * Northern Sea/Snowman has pine trees instead of mountains in the background. * Secret Base/Hat uses City/Flower's music, cutting out the original background music. The level also seems to be themed around Lego bricks now, while retaining the original level layout. * All of the menus and GUI have been redone. ** The title screen is now completely different, featuring Hello Kitty and Mimmy in a scene with a house, Balloons, bushes, and flowers. *** Mechanically, the title screen is much like Balloon Fight GB's title screen, where the first screen just has the title and then you go to a sub-menu with the mode select. However, Balloon Trip is not present in this game. ** The level start screen is now changed to have Hello Kitty standing in front of a chalkboard, which has the icon of the stage you're starting and other various sketches. The screen does not show the player's life count. ** Unlike Balloon Kid and Balloon Fight GB, the in-game GUI's background is blue instead of black. The stage number has been replaced with an icon that represents the stage's theme. The font is larger, the Balloon icon for the "Balloons Popped" count is now a full sprite in color, and the word "Alice" has been replaced with Hello Kitty's head. All four items are now listed on one row as opposed to two, in the order of stage, score, Balloons, and lives from left to right. ** There is now an intermediary scene between the finishing the level and seeing the results screen, where Hello Kitty descends on a Balloon. ** The end-of-stage results screen is on a similar screen to that of the pre-stage information, except the results are shown on a piece of paper put on the chalkboard. Hello Kitty now stands on the opposite side of the screen and points at the results sheet with a stick. * The ending and credits are slightly different. Tippy doesn't hover over the stage's exit like Jim does, and the scene afterward is much longer, with Hello Kitty walking back and forth until Tippy comes down. Tippy then exclaims: "わーい! わーい! きっと きてくわると おもっ てたんだ。さあ! いっしょにおうちへ かえろうわ!" which roughly translates to: "Hooray! Hooray" I knew you would come. Let's go home together!" Then Hello Kitty, Mimmy, and Tippy all fly back home through Sea A/Airplane. Tippy actually flies on his own, unlike how Jim was held by Alice in the original game. The game then ends with a scene similar to the title screen with Tippy. Trivia *In addition to the manual, the game included a Hello Kitty sticker sheet, marked with the game's serial code CTS-HW.